Hardly Legal: Powerpuff Studio
by Butchercup
Summary: Oh it's allowed alright! Blossom is the spokesperson for Butchercup34, giving the readers of Powerpuff Girls Fanfiction updates and information about in progress and future works. Follow Blossom and the rest of the gang as they film their very own show! WHAT'S NEW?: Info on status of Soft Spots, and the near release of a new story.
1. Intro, Excuses, and Processes

"But you cheeks look much cuter with blush on!" Bubbles cried as she attacked Blossom with her makeup tools. In a flash, Blossom's chair was dragged far away from the blonde maniac, and Blossom glanced up thankfully at her friend.

"Bubbles, in case you haven't figured it out already, _this _is why nobody lets you do their makeup!" Robin scolded. "All Bloss needs is a little mascara to add length to her lashes and make her pretty pink eyes pop."

Bubbles pouted slightly, but tossed her tools over her shoulder resulting in broken glass and an injured cat. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when you are in need of adorable rosy cheeks."

_CRASH!_

All attention was quickly directed toward Boomer, who sheepishly held the handle of a now broken microphone. "…We can get another one right?"

"Yes but…" Brick entered the room with brand new microphone and pushed Boomer aside. "I will be taking care of it since you can't be trusted."

"Then what do I get to do?!" Boomer whined.

"Uh… you can be in charge of the lighting." Brick said. This seemed to please Boomer as he bounced off to take control of the lighting.

Bubbles spoke with a hit of confusion, "Brick, there's nothing to do with the lighting… it's already set up and Boomer wouldn't have to do anything."

"That's the point." He deadpanned.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE, PLACES!" Two voices rang through everyone's ears, and they all knew that fun time was over. Bubbles scurried off the set after properly parting Blossom's bangs one last time while Robin handed Blossom her note cards and followed Bubbles. Butch and Brick were ready for action as the co-directors entered the set.

With sunglasses and matching outfits to seal the deal, Buttercup and Mitch took their places on their director's chairs, similar to the one Blossom sat in on stage. "I know you guys are directors… but was that really necessary?"

Buttercup removed her glasses and smirked at her sister. "_Yes it was! _Now let's get this show on the road!"

Mitch smirked as well as he removed his glasses, "We're rolling in 5… 4… 3… 2…"

With a smile on her face, Blossom began. "Hello Powerpuff Girls Fandom readers! As Butchercup34's representative, I'm proud to be the one announcing all of her latest news and story update information! Here at the Powerpuff Studio, Butchercup34 has created a way to give news to her readers which she knows will actually get to them, and stays within the guidelines of Fanfiction entries. This is _not _an author's note or a form of interactive story."

"_SO TAKE THAT!_" Robin shouted from behind the camera.

Blossom giggled. "One may think of this as a 'fourth wall breaking story'. Here, all of us characters are aware of the stories we are placed in by Butchercup34. We are mere actors taking a break from her outrageous stories, and any children or Original Characters may appear here as well, but with no relation to us Powerpuffs. For example, in the story 'Enough: Powerpuff Style by Butchercup34' Buttercup has a child named Bellicose. Here in the studio, that little girl has no relation to Buttercup; she is an actor playing the role! The same goes for any relationship status seen in any of Butchercup34's stories; it was all acting here in the studio… but that doesn't mean a whole different story won't come out of this. Butchercu34 _does _have to keep this in the guidelines."

"Now that that is clear, I'd like to move on to the important news that prompted the author to create this studio. To start off, the author is currently a junior in high school with many AP and Honors classes to keep up with. Unfortunately this means her time to write is limited, but that does not mean she will be abandoning any of her stories. Another chapter of 'Enough: Powerpuff Style' is currently under construction and Butchercup34 sincerely apologizes for the long wait. Alongside that, the author was deeply excited to be releasing 'Soft Spots' and will begin working on the first real chapter very soon. I have orders to explain the wait for this specific story. See, over the year, Butchercup34 has finally discovered her strategy to writing. She uses a series of documents, so each story has a total of at least 4 documents. She writes a prologue to get herself excited for the story, and then maps out major events of the story. Then, she begins writing the 'plan' document. Basically writing the story in a horrid manner which she would never publish in a million years. I'll give an example."

"Since this is a recently discovered strategy, only newer stories have received this, so the example will be a portion of the 'Plans' document for the story 'Soft Spots' _…SPOILER ALERT! _But the author has only given me a portion which should not reveal too much to piss anybody off:" Blossom clears her throat and reads from the paper Robin handed her.

"We start the first chapter with Butch sneaking out of his home to have a secret midnight meeting with his brothers to discuss the progress of their 15 year plan. The next morning, there is some Blossom and Brick 'fluff' before Bloss goes to work, and when she does leave, Brick makes his annoyance obvious. On his way to work as a police officer, Brick runs into Butch and two of their co-workers investigating a robbed electronics store. Brick is angry because he doesn't like Butch working alone; he's afraid Butch will somehow blow their cover."

Looking up from the paper, Blossom smiles. "That is how she writes for the very first draft of her stories. Just basic details. And that little thing covered 1,672 words worth of the story. So, since 'Soft Spots' could possibly confuse a reader if not planned correctly, Butchercup34 does not want to release another chapter until this phase of the process is done. She has made it to chapter four in this phase already! Once the entire story is written in this format, she will begin chapter one once again with a clear mind of how the story will play out!"

"Next, I'll discuss the release of new stories! The prologue for a story named 'The Joy in it' will be out as soon as the author completes the first official chapter. This story will be a series of one-shots relating to the everyday life of the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs as couples after college…so things like… marriage… and kids…"

"_Look her cheeks are getting rosy without my blush!_" Bubbles pointed out giddily.

Blossom ignored the outburst and smiled at the camera. "_Next _we have the release of Butchercup34's 'Headcannons and Canons'! This story will actually be a chapter here in the studio, and will show all of the headcannons Butchercup34 has created for her stories which will typically pertain to most of her stories, and many canon facts she has noticed while watching the show which she likes to keep in mind while writing. For example, 'Bubbles: loves root beer' is a canon fact Butchercup34 noticed one day, and she noted it in case she would need it later in future stories! Things like that will be featured in the story and will be published very soon!"

"The last thing I'd like to say is that the studio we are currently filming in is quite plain. Butchercup34 is working on the design for the studio and it should be finished within a couple chapters! Once it is finished, a link will be left on Butchercup34's profile to her DeviantArt account and the design for the studio! But for now, feel free to check out her other art work… lots of couple stuff! Anyway, thanks for watching to the very end! If you made it this far, you can go on our "website" and leave a "comment" with the secret word '_smiles_'. If you do that we'll know you made it this far, which will make the author very happy! That's all for now guys, I'm Blossom Utonium, have a great day or night wherever in the world you are!" With a wave, Blossom sighs once Buttercup signals that the camera was turned off.

"Great job Bloss!" Robin exclaimed.

"That was perfect sis. _Butch! _Give me that reel!" Buttercup demanded. Without hesitation, and a little fear in his movements, Butch tossed Buttercup the camera's reel as she exited the studio with Mitch in tow. As if it were an instinct, Butch clenched his fists as he watched the two disappear.

...

_***Whispers* in case you guys didn't quite catch that... When Blossom said "website" and "comment"... she meant review on this chapter... shhhh!**_

_**But if you have any questions, feel free to PM me and I'll gladly clear anything up!**_


	2. Jealousy, Delays, and Surprises

Butch could feel the lower lid of his right eye shooting up and down rapidly. It was involuntary, and it irritated him to no end. But not as much as the sight of Buttercup, shining apple green eyes scanning the clipboard in her hands, with Mitch looming terrifyingly close over her shoulder. And to make it all worse, Mitch wasn't even reading. His eyes were practically glued to Buttercup.

_"__I'm sure he's not into her…" _Butch thought.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure he's just staring at her lovingly because she still has cupcake frosting on her cheek." Bubbles' voice seemed to yank Butch out of his world of thought.

He glanced at her curiously. "Do you really think he has a thing for BC?"

Bubbles shrugged, "Blossom and I think so. I mean, it is kinda obvious." At Butch's expression of jealousy and annoyance, Bubbles managed a smile and said, "But then again, you never know. I suppose you can't always tell a person's true feelings just by their actions." Butch met Bubbles' sympathetic eyes. His frown deepened.

"That's stupid. You and I both know it's the exact opposite, and what you said was just an idiotic attempt to pity me." He sent her a dark glare without even realizing it. "And I don't need pity, Bubbles."

Bubbles shrank back and held in a whimper; instead she held her ground for a moment longer. "Well I'm sorry for trying to cheer up an asshole like you!" And with that, she stormed off… to the other side of the studio. Butch ran a hand through his spikes, regret already filling his conscience.

"Damn, I know you're jealous, but you didn't have to take it out on Bubsy." Butch jumped at the sound of his younger brother's voice.

He stared at Boomer for a while before exploded in the quietest of manners. "_I'm not jealous_! And don't you have lighting stands to stare at?"

Suddenly, the double doors burst open, and a bright burst of pink zoomed inside. Blossom looked an absolute mess and Bubbles was on the case before Blossom could even catch her breath.

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?" Buttercup demanded. It was clear that she took her directing position _very _seriously.

"I'm so sorry. I was on my way but there were just so many cats stuck in trees or bushes… _So… many… cats…_" Blossom sounded as if she'd witnessed numerous traumatic events.

"Well, you're here now. Let's get this thing going!" Mitch announced.

Everyone took their places; Blossom thanked Bubbles as she added the final touches and the lights shined in her face. She blinked furiously to adjust to the brightness just as Buttercup's voice sounded.

"Alright, we're rolling in 5…4…3…2"

"Hello Powerpuff Girls Fandom readers! As Butchercup34's representative, I'm proud to be the one announcing all of her latest news and story update information! Here at the Powerpuff Studio, Butchercup34 has created a way to give news to her readers which she knows will actually get to them, and stays within the guidelines of Fanfiction entries. This is _not _an author's note or a form of interactive story."

"Today, I few exciting announcements to share. To start off, Butchercup34 is still in the process of writing the 'plan' document for her newest story 'Soft Spots'. However, the minor delay is in good intention. The author is working on expanding the plot by adding a few minor conflicts to keep the pace of the story at a moderate level. And trust me; it'll be worth the wait. The author is even thinking of releasing a quick sneak peak of the first chapter just to keep everyone excited! Feel free to go on our **_"_****_website"_** and leave a **_"_****_comment" _**and vote on whether or not you'd like to take a peek at chapter one of "Soft Spots"."

"Next, I'm proud to announce the near release of a brand new story called 'Roadster'. Butchercup34 is unsure about the length; it all depends on the amount of feedback and whether people want more. Otherwise this new story will be only a few chapters or so. All I will say about it is that the story will be centered on someone other than the Powerpuff Girls. As far as all other stories currently in progress, the author is doing her best to get things done and out for you guys to read!"

"In case we don't air again before: have a happy Thanksgiving to anyone who celebrates! Thank you all for watching to the very end! If you made it this far, you can go on our **_"_****_website"_** and leave a **_"_****_comment"_** with the secret word **_'_****_motor'_**. If you do that we'll know you made it this far, which will make the author very happy! That's all for now guys, my name Blossom Utonium, have a great day or night wherever in the world you are!"

"Cut! That's a wrap!" Buttercup shouted. Before Bubbles could make her way to praise her sister on a job well done, a firm hand rested on her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, hi Butch." She said awkwardly.

Butch released a loud sigh. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It was kind of fuckery and I shouldn't have taken out my frustration on you." He muttered.

Bubbles leaned closer. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you repeat yourself?" Butch simply stared at her, unamused. She giggled, "I'm kidding! And you are forgiven, although, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have called you an asshole."

He shrugged. "Eh, you're probably right. I am-"

_Clank!_

_Thump!_

"Crap! Sorry bro!" Boomer cried as he held the handle to the microphone yet again. Butch lay dazed on the floor, seeing stars.

"_Dammit Boomer! I told you to stay away from that thing!_"

_**XOXO**_


	3. More Excuses,Descriptions,& Sneak Peeks

Read everything please! J

I feel the need to apologize for my lack of updates for the past few months. I know I can only say these things so many times before I start to lose readers, but I truly hope you guys can understand. School has become very stressful and difficult; I am a junior in high school with three AP classes and one Honors, along with Student Council. I struggle each day to keep my grades up and high enough to get into my dream college, and I just barely made it through this first semester with passing grades :D

My point is: It is really hard for me to find time, energy, and inspiration to write. But this time, I promise things are going to change a bit. I WILL be finishing up all of the stories I have started. I refuse to completely stop writing while I have stories in progress! I just won't do it. Going through my drafts and ideas, I have taken TEN stories and vowed to myself not to stop writing until I release the final chapters of each of the ten stories. I know that's a lot to promise since I have hardly written anything in the past year, but when I first thought of stopping after completing the current three stories I have out now, I looked through my ideas and remembered how much I want to write the rest of my ideas!

My goal is to finish all ten of the following stories before I go off to college. I will leave a short description along with each title:

**Soft Spots**- As young adults, the Rowdyruff Boys begin the final steps of their fifteen yearlong plot.

**Stealth Games** (Soft Spots Sequel)- Yeah no. No description for this one :P I don't want to ruin the events of Soft Spots!

**The Joy in it**- Follow the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys in a series of stories telling about their experiences and adventures of life after college.

**Epiphany** (The Joy in it Sequel)- After the PPG/RRB Kids accidently make an enemy of the country, they must work together to control their powers, reunite with their parents, and remind the nation and city of Townsville that their kind is not a threat humanity.

**Roadster**- (This is basically my idea of what would happen if the episode "Coup d'Etat" had gone differently) Eleven years after the Powerpuff Girls' death, the Professor is still trapped with his worst invention yet… K.A.R.R. He must make unexpected allies and sacrifices to escape his motor confinement.

**Enough- PPG Style**- Buttercup takes the position of the main character in the 2002 film "Enough". *All rights to Craig McCracken and Anna Quindlen*

**Pokey Oaks- Suburban Community of Townsville**- My own little, "seventh season" of the Powerpuff Girls, taking place a couple years in the future when the girls are seven year old second graders! This will contain 35 episodes and one 3 part special.

**Infatuation**- (AKA one of my personal favorites of my ideas!) As Butch's severe mental condition worsens, he becomes blind to everything that is morally right… except for protecting the love of his life. Butch will stop at nothing to keep her safe from the dangers of the world, while his brothers do everything they can to keep the authorities from eliminating their deranged yet beloved brother. This story will include one alternate ending.

**Pointlessness**- When Butch becomes overly upset about the amount of chips in his bag of Day's Chips, he drags his brothers on a road trip to confront the business… a week before Boomer's wedding. (I swear I haven't seen Hangover! My friend pointed out that the conflict is similar to the movie Hangover, so I refuse to watch it until after I finish this story so I don't steal any ideas.)

**Have No Regrets**- (the only one-shot from this list) Blossom allows such a simple mistake to escalate beyond her control… and mental stability.

Well there you have it! I will not stop writing until these ten stories are finished, no matter where I am! Even if I must continue them in a dorm room, I will! The best part is that after writing them, I'll probably fall in love with the fandom and writing again so I may end up continuing even after these stories are done! I'll be honest, school has sort of drained my undying love for the fandom and writing… I take that back I still adore writing, but I just get lazy now. I just need to be reminded of why I fell in love in the first place (don't get me wrong, Butchercup is still by OTP and I love the PPG sooo much! I now have the entire series and a poster above my door! So of course I love them still!) I just need my inspiration back!

So! Four things I ask of you readers who have interest in my writing still:

Be patient and stay with me!

Give me some good PPG fics to read to help me get my inspiration back

Let me know if you ever find some PPG (preferably Blossom) plushies because that's what I want most now! I WILL TAKE THEM TO MY COLLEGE DORM! I HAVE NO SHAME!

And lastly, leave a review with the words "Gangreen Gang" in it to let me know that in it to let me know that you read this whole thing!

One last thing! I have left a sneak peek to the next chapter of "Soft Spots", the first story on my list! Enjoy!

Butch jerked slightly at the sound of his next-door neighbor's dog barking. It was time. The dog only barked when a stranger passed by, and since it knew most of the people in the area, it was the perfect signal. Butch carefully slipped out of bed, making sure to tuck the blankets under Buttercup so she wouldn't wake from the chill of the bedroom. Reaching under the bed frame, he slipped on his shoes and pulled a sweatshirt over his head. Buttercup shifted, mindlessly tugging at the sheets to seal in the warmth.

Outside, Brick and Boomer awaited their brother as the stood near the barking dog, which attempted fruitlessly to climb over the fence and attack the intruders. Brick glared at the animal from the corner of his eye, "_Shut up!_" he spat dangerously. The dog whimpered in response and wandered back to its dog house. Finally, Butch squeezed his way out of the small bathroom and floated down to his brothers' side.

"It's about time. Had you taken any longer I may have blown your neighbor's mutt into oblivion." Brick snapped.

"Oh relax Brickhead, I'm here aren't I?"

Boomer glowered at the two arguing brothers, "Hey dorks, can we just get on with the meeting! I'm tired and Bubbles isn't the heaviest sleeper. If she wakes up because she moved to cuddle and I wasn't there, I'll make sure you two pay the price!"

Brick and Butch stared at Boomer with stunned expressions, until Butch cocked an eyebrow in disgust. "Who are you calling a dork, dork?"

Rolling his eyes and adjusting the strap of his backpack, Brick began to soar into the night sky. "Come on, we have business to discuss."

…

I love each of my readers dearly. You remind me that I am an exceptional writer and you keep me going! You guys are part of the reason I am going to keep my vow!

Be patient and stay with me!

Give me some good PPG fics to read to help me get my inspiration back

Let me know if you ever find some PPG (preferably Blossom) plushies because that's what I want most now! I WILL TAKE THEM TO MY COLLEGE DORM! I HAVE NO SHAME!

And lastly, leave a review with the words "Gangreen Gang" in it to let me know that in it to let me know that you read this whole thing!

Let me know if you're still with me!

_**XOXO**_


End file.
